


What Hurts The Most

by isthepartyover



Series: The Inbox 'Verse [4]
Category: Glee RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthepartyover/pseuds/isthepartyover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Directly follows Come Back, Be Here.<br/>Sometimes you say things without thinking them over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Hurts The Most

**Author's Note:**

> Darren’s texts in bold
> 
> Chris’s texts in italics

**pagesandpens asked:**

Darren.

**singoutthissong answered you:**

Yes? :)

**pagesandpens asked:**

Two things are concerning me right now. One, you texted me that link and failed to answer my question about that one lyric, and I’m really freaking out. Two, you’re not answering your phone or my texts but you’re answering your tumblr?...Okay, now three problems: why did you reblog that fanfic of us?

**singoutthissong answered you:**

1)  calm down, you’ll get it soon. 2) my battery died, I’m using a friend’s laptop ‘til my baby can be revived again 3) it was hot ;)

**pagesandpens asked:**

DARREN YOU KNOW I GET REALLY FREAKED OUT WHEN YOU IMPLY THINGS AND DON’T TELL ME WHAT’S GOING ON. And really? Really?

**singoutthissong answered you:**

Shh, okay? You’ll love it. And yes. Read it, you know you want to.

**pagesandpens asked:**

Why are you reading fanfics of us in the first place, Darren? (And NO)

**singoutthissong answered you:**

I don’t know, they’re really good.

**pagesandpens asked:**

You need help.

…

**I do not.**

_Do too. You’re insane. And your battery is alive again?_

**Yep :)**

**And I’m perfectly sane.**

_Whatever you want to think, honey_

**Rude.**

_I can be rude all I want. You’re the one keeping things from me when you know I hate that_

**Chriiiiiiiiis**

**I know you’ll love it**

**Just trust me okay**

_I don’t trust you right now that’s the problem_

**Why nooooooooot**

_Why are you text-whining at me_

_And because you got on the plane and left me hanging like that_

_Also your surprises kind of suck_

**I’m pouting Christopher you wound me**

_You infuriate me_

**Love you too :D**

…

**Bet you anything the pics of me at the met gala are already on tumblr**

_They are_

_Our fans are DEDICATED_

_Also you look pretty good ;)_

_(Still mad)_

**Chriiiiiiiis**

**I love you**

_If you loved me you wouldn’t be torturing me like this_

**…Do you really want to know that badly**

_Yes_

_But if you’re planning on asking me to marry you Dare I can’t_

_Not that I don’t love you_

_Or that I don’t see any future with you_

_Because I so, so do_

_But we haven’t been dating that long and I really want us to stay the way we are, just boyfriends, before either of us does anything like that_

**Over a year**

_What?_

**That’s how long we’ve been dating. Over a year**

_Oh._

_I didn’t-_

_Darren I had no idea_

**Of course you didn’t**

_Dare, I’m so sorry._

_Dare?_

_Darren_

_Darren please talk to me_

…

**singoutthissong asked:**

I love you. I love you, Christopher Paul Colfer, every single bit of you, from your absent-minded focus to your big feet. And I don’t care that you don’t want to marry me yet, but what I do care about is that you didn’t know how long we had been together. Because every day with you being mine is the best day ever for me, and it stings that you don’t remember each and every one like I do.

…

**singoutthissong asked:**

Chris?

…

**Chris, you there?**

**…**

**Chris this isn’t funny I’m having a panic attack rn**

**…**

**Chris?**

 


End file.
